Earthbend, Twinkle Toes!
by The Blind but seeing Bandit
Summary: No one thought Toph would return to them. Not yet. But when she went to live with her parents for five years, her return was a shock to everyone. Especially Aang, who was distracted by her new alluring appearance.
1. Chapter 1

"TWINKLES TOES!" A very angry Earthbender screams. Aang cringes and runs faster. Biggest mistake he ever did. She appeared in front of him and she was fuming "You don't simply _run_ away! You take it like a man!" She says and slaps him in the back and shoves a finger on his chest. "How else do you expect to learn if you can't even stay for more than 15 minutes?" She throws her hands in the air and sighs angrily.

"I'm sorry, Toph." He says back meekly. She growls.

"_Sorry? Sorry?! _I'll show _YOU _sorry!" She lunges at Aang but is held back by Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Woaah Nelly! Calm down! What's wrong?" He says and holds her in a tight grip.

Aang being blown back says in a small voice, "I-I-I sort of sneaked away while she was giving me a metalbending lesson."

Sokka raises an eyebrow holding the girl tighter as she begins to squirm, "Why? Isn't metalbending a cool thing?" he asks confused.

"Well yeah, but all the talk about 'manipulating the atom of...' was confusing me and I couldn't take it anymore!" he said. By this point, Toph had stopped struggling and Sokka had loosened his grip on her. She straightens herself and says in a low and threatening voice terrifying enough to scare a grown man who has been in war and has seen the worst of it.

"You have an abnormally large head with a big brain to fill it. Use it." She threatens and glares at him. She walks up closely to him then walks off. Aang and Sokka watch her go. They share a look of panic and Aang rubs his neck nervously.

"Wow." Sokka says in disbelief. "That is some girl, huh Aang?" Sokka jokes nervously. Aang gives him a sideways grin.

"Wanna annoy her more?" He offers. Sokka returns the grin.

"Shyeah!" He scoffs, and they both run after her doing the traditional Southern Water Tribe warrior cry. They tackle her while she is taken aback and tickle her.

She giggles and under labored breaths she threatens, "Get...off... me... before... I..." she kicks and a slab of earth shoots up and throws the two men 10 feet up into the air and fall back down with a painful, "Oomph!" She gets up and dusts herself off. She grabs them by their collars and pull them close to her narrowing her eyes and doing her famous death glare.

Through gritted teeth, she says, "If you _ever _touch me like that again, I _swear to the spirits _that I will earthbend your arses all the way to the North Pole!" She lets go of them harshly and traps them in an earth cocoon. Then she storms away. They share a look of amusement.

"Not the best idea in the world, but it's still funny watching her get mad at us." Sokka grins. Aang returns it.

"You said it brother."

* * *

**Sooo. This is my attempt at starting a new series, just throwing random ideas out there. It'll get better ;) Lemme know what you think and if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter, definitely going to be longer! Just to be clear, this is AFTER the 100 year War. Lemme know what you think, yeah? :D**_

* * *

"Hey Toph, can you give me a hand with this bag?" Katara asked the girl letting out big, exhausted huffs as she lugged an overly packed suitcase that carried only the most important things and clothes she needed. She stepped off the Fire Nation cruise boat and looked over her shoulder.

"No." She replied lazily and fell back to the ground when she jumped off the metal ramp of the boat. "Ah." She sighed in satisfaction when making contact with the ground. _Earth. Glorious, magnificent, firm, Earth. _"I never thought we'd get off that floating death trap." She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Katara dropped the bag. which made a big _clunk _sound and pushed the strand of hair that was falling over her sweaty face aside.

"Thanks so much, Toph, I really appreciate your help." Katara snapped sarcastically and dragged the bag to a pulley. which a Fire Nation guard gladly took away after it was filled with the traveler's bags.

Next, Sokka and Suki stepped out laughing and rubbing their noses against the other and they pretty much looked lost in each others eyes. Aang stepped out last, his big, inquisitive grey eyes examining the dock, taking in all the glorious mountains and the beautiful sky that was painted soft orange, his favorite color, and pink tainted skies with the afternoon setting sun. Aang looked around him at the bustling people at the dock, not bothering to care if they were staring at the Avatar and his friends. He looked at Katara, and his heart sped a few hundred beats. Even exhausted, with her signature braid,bun, and hair loopies coming undone and her face drenched in sweat, she looked pulchritudinous. She was yelling at Toph's laziness, which the young girl happily ignored. Aang chuckled and shook his head, admiring that even after they had done the unthinkable; saving the world from Fire Nation destruction, that they hadn't changed at all.

"All I'm saying Toph, is that it wouldn't kill you to help out once in a while!" Katara snapped and crossed her arms to emphasize her point. Toph rolled her eyes.

"And break my back in the process, Sweetness? No thanks." She said and Katara's face immediately turned red as she tried to hold back so many raging emotions and comments. Toph stood up and dusted little of the earth that had clung to her clothing off and smirked at the older girl's discomfort.

"Toph's right, Katara. What's in that thing?" A voice rang out behind them and all heads snapped to the Fire Lord, standing there grinning from ear to ear. He looked taller, he had filled out, and his hair was long and it drooped on his shoulders, half in a top-knot. Toph and Aang were the first to get over their shock, and ran over to the man and embraced him.

"Sparky!"

"Sifu Hotman!" They sang. Zuko pushed them off gently and scowled, trying to hide the small smile that was forming. "Whoa! You guys _stink!" _He scrunched up his nose and the two laughed. "And Toph! You got _dirt _on my robes!" He complained and the smile finally dominated his lips. She slapped him on the back.

"That's four weeks on a boat for ya." She said. "Thanks for that." She added sarcastically and moved aside to let the others through. They each took their turns hugging the firebender and commenting on how great he looked, all except Toph of course.

"Ambassador Katara." Zuko bowed as Katara approached him. She punched his shoulder playfully and they both grinned. "Good to have you back!" He noted.

"Good to be back." She sighed and looked at her friends. Aang and Toph had wandered off and were now bothering the toucan puffins. Sokka and Suki had gotten into a discussion of whether Zuko looked better with short hair, or his long hair, and her eyes went back to Zuko's.

"First things first." She clapped her hands together. "We need to get everyone cleaned up so we can proceed to the End of the 100 Year War ceremony!" She declared. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Ceremony?" Sokka asked impeccably. Zuko raised an eyebrow at Katara who smiled sheepishly. Aang made his way over, and put his arm around her shoulder. Zuko raised an eyebrow and remembered that Aang and Katara finally were together, after traveling the world trying to fix the damage his father had caused. Katara looked more nervous when Aang put his arm around her and she tensed up.

"I didn't tell them about the ceremony. Only that they would be honored guests at the Palace." She said. Zuko sighed but didn't say anything. He knew Katara put in a lot of work to try to tear everyone way from their busy lives to join him in the Fire Nation to honor the fall of the War and everyone who helped in any way. She even took time off _her _busy life in the Fire Nation; being the ambassador she had a lot of work to do and she was working on getting the Earth Kings to sign a treaty for peace. She only agreed to go look for them herself because she knew one or the other would deny the invitation and not come.

Once they were in the Palace lobby, their voices were drowned in a sea of chaos as servants bustled about, holding red and gold vases filled with fire lilies, carpets being placed and rearranged and platters of food being delivered to different rooms. Sokka took a special interested in the food, and Suki had to shut his mouth to prevent drool from escaping. Immediately, a few servants gathered around the Gaang, and bowed to the Fire Lord.

"They will get you cleaned up and show you to your rooms." Zuko nodded as the servants grabbed each person by the arm and pulled them away.

"Hey! Watch it! _Hey!" _Toph growled and glared at one of the servants who cowered in fear. "Watch where you're touching. And I don't want a bath!" She complained and stomped her foot like a child, only a a large piece of the concrete wall fell off. Zuko look horrified at Toph. "Whoops." She said nervously. "Well gotta get my bath, catch up with you guys later!" She added nervously and ran ahead, turning at a hallway, the servant following close behind.

Zuko shut his eyes tightly and massaged the bridge of his nose. This is gonna be a loong week.

ooooOOoooo00oooo

Toph _hated _water.

She did not want to cooperate in having her bath, so a handful of servants had to come in to pin her down. They scrubbed her body and her feet, washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner, _twice, _scrubbed her body and feet _again,_ then dried her off and applied the finest scented oils and lotions that had come from the richest cities in the world. They put a fluffy robe on her, and sent her off. The exhausted servants let out a sigh of relief as the girl disappeared around the corner, and groaned as they cleaned up the room that had water and soap all over the floors and walls.

Aang felt great. The tension he had carried throughout the whole trip to the Palace washed away along with all the dirt, grime, and sweat. He got to the room his servants advised was his, and he opened it up. Standing in the middle of the room, with a pool of water around her feet, and a towel thrown off to the side, was his earthbending teacher in nothing but her bindings.

"_Toph?!" _he screeched. Her head snapped to the door in alarm.

"_Twinkletoes?! _What in the name of Yue are you doing in _my room?!" _She yelled angrily.

"Your room?!" He retorted back. "This is _my _room!" She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"We could do this all day Twinkles. The servant told me herself that this was my room!" She threw her hands up in the air. Aang couldn't help but examine what was in front of him. Toph had grown a lot in the few months that they were away after the war ended. She no longer had that boxy figure, but feminine curves were in their place. Her legs were beautifully a toned olive from spending so much time in the sun, (Or was he just imagining that? ) and the bindings wrapped tightly around her covered the areas Aang _wished _he could see. He quickly dismissed that thought and looked back up to her face, which was glaring at him waiting for an answer.

"Toph, I think you're mistaken." He shook his head, averting his eyes away from her, and taking interested in the floor. He could feel the heat rising to his face.

"Mistaken? Ha! I think _you're _the one that's mistaken Twinkles." She spat. Aang crossed his arms and looked at her.

"What did your servant tell you exactly?" He asked.

"She said, _go up to the 8th floor, your room is the first door on the left." _she resisted as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Toph, this is the first door on the _right." _Aang groaned. Her arms fell back to her side.

"That would make a lot more sense." She said absentmindedly. "Well, can you just leave so I can get dressed? I don't think Sparky would appreciate me running about the Palace in my bindings, _especially _if half the people here are guys." Aang nodded and practically jumped out of the room. He shut the door and panted his face a deeper red than ever. He saw Katara come around the corner.

"Aang?" She asked confused and made her way towards him. His face got redder. He _was _still in his robe.

"K-Katara! Hey!" He said and leaned against the wall casually.

"What's wrong? Are you locked out of your room?" She asked looking from him to the door.

"No, no! It's just that.. uh..." He stuttered.

"Is something wrong in there?" Her hand reached up for the door knob. Aang stepped in front of her.

"No! Its just that the lady that helped me said she was gonna get me some more towels, and I didn't want to be rude so that's why I'm waiting out here." He lied. She smiled and grabbed his cheek.

"Awh, you are so sweet, Aang!" She cooed and planted a kiss on his nose. He forgot all about the girl in his room and returned the smile. "Only for you Sweetie." He said and they kissed for a good minute.

"I gotta go." She breathed and reluctantly let go of Aang. He pouted and they said their goodbyes. As soon as Katara left, Toph opened the door, fully dressed in the clothes they had given her. Glad that she was covered, Aang could looked at her again, only blushing the slightest.

"Yuck. I am _so _glad I'm blind and I didn't have to see _that!" _She stuck her tongue out and entered her actual room. Aang rolled his eyes and went inside his room, glad that the earthbender finally left, and tried to ignore the intruding image of her in her bindings as he got dressed for the dinner Zuko was talking about. Why wouldn't his heart stop beating so fast? He only hoped Toph didn't notice. _Spirits, __please don't let her notice!_

As Toph walked to the dining room, she thought about Aang's reaction as he walked in her getting dressed. She felt his heart beating at 150 miles per hour, and she smirked at how much of a monk he is. It wasn't like she was _naked, _so why did she care? His heart returned to normal pace when he walked out, and Katara greeted him. When she walked out as Katara left, Aang's heart was picking up speed again, probably because he and Sweetness eating each other's faces. She dismissed the thought as the smell of food wandered up her nose and she practically drooled thinking about how hungry she was, and what was awaiting her behind those doors. Whatever she felt as Aang saw her quickly evaporated and she paid it no mind as she raced into the room before Sokka ate all the food.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3! Yay :D_**

* * *

As Toph barged into the room, everyone's voices drowned down and all eyes turned to the door. As soon as they saw her, they continued dining and laughing.

"Toph! So glad you could make it." Katara smiled warmly. Toph plopped down on the nearest chair.

"Its not like I had choice." She sighed and placed one of her legs over chair's arm rest. Katara's smile faded.

"That's not how a lady sits Toph." She said, with much restrain in her voice. Toph smirked.

"Oh?" She said innocently and grabbed a handful of the Fire Spice Spaghetti and shoved it in her mouth. "Ih hawd no idthea Shweetness!" She said with the food grotesquely falling out of her mouth and grinning. Sokka stifled a laugh as Katara turned various shades of red.

"For _once _Toph. Can you _please _act decent?" She said through gritted teeth. Toph swallowed and grinned again. Her leg fell back down to the floor and she sat up, wiping her hands on the napkin provided. There was nothing that highlighted Toph's day than getting Katara upset. Although she couldn't see it, she knew Katara was on her last straw of the day with Toph. She spit out her food as a finishing touch.

"But of course, Ambassador Katara!" She said as fake as she could and did a half-bow. "I don't know what I was thinking!" She rolled her eyes but picked up her fork and gladly ate the delicious pasta. She didn't realize she was so hungry until her stomach practically growled and bit her gut, demanding she fill it. She ravenously stuffed her face with every food that was on a plate. She was glad that her food finally stayed down and not thrown overboard as the swaying of the ship had made her nauseous. Toph finished her first plate, not quiet satisfied. She got another and continued to eat with must gusto. Sokka gaped at her in awe. He though_ he _ was the one that could eat that fast. Then again, General Iroh ate just as much as he did.

"Hey, where's Aang?" Suki asked after noticing the airbender's absence. Everyone shrugged and continued with their dinner. As soon as Suki finished her statement, Aang walked in through the door out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late! There were some.. uh.. _issues..._" He said glaring at Toph, who was still stuffing her face with the spaghetti.

"Glad you're hear though." Katara noted and he grinned. He sat next to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Toph pretended to still be eating, but she silently scowled to herself. There it was again! That annoying feeling that kept poking her at the pit of her stomach was back. She only felt that way once when she witness Sokka kiss Suki after they reunited at the Air Temple. She was sure it was only the spice of the pasta and the fact that it was finally settling in her stomach.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Zuko clanged his spoon against his glass and sat back down. "First of all, I am so happy to see you all again." Cheers from all of them, except Toph, who made a mental note that Zuko had made a blind joke. "I can't believe we aren't being chased by people who want to kill us anymore." he added, resulting with a few chuckles. "I know you guys had a long, tiring trip, but rest assure, I'll make sure you're as comfortable here as you can." Aang smiled at his Sifu.

"Thanks, Sifu Hotman! We really appreciate you taking the time off your busy life here to honor us." He affirmed. The Fire Lord continued with his speech, but Toph lost interest and was no longer paying attention. Instead, she helped herself to a dessert that had been placed a few inches from her reach. As she ate, she thought about the short time she spent in Ba Sing Se. Iroh had offered her a place to stay until she was ready to face her parents, and or find a place of her own. Toph insisted it was no big deal, she could just sleep in a tunnel! But Iroh wasn't going to let that happen so Toph gave in. It was peaceful living to the retired general, and she sometimes helped around his tea shop. Simple things, like keeping her seismic sight on the workers as to make sure they didn't slack off on the job, or even _serve tea,_ a job Iroh helped Toph master. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize the constant tapping on her shoulder. Annoyed, she realized it was Suki, who sat just to her left.

"Whatisit?" She hissed at the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Sorry, Toph." Suki replied sincerely. "I just asked you a question and you weren't answering."

"Oh." she stated with a shrug, and motioned with her hand to continue.

"I asked you if you were enjoying life at Ba Sing Se." Suki repeated. Toph shrugged again. It was okay, it wasn't that bad. Iroh pleaded not to earthbend near his shop, to which Toph reluctantly agreed.

"It's cool." she simply replied. Too tired to persist the girl to give her more details, Suki sat back with a disapproving sigh.

"Well, might as well tell you guys the plan! As to not arouse any confusion." Zuko declared.

Toph scoffed and stood up abruptly after Aang and Katara pecked each others lips. All heads snapped towards her, including Aang and Katara. Their hearts were beating to quickly for her liking ad it was making it hard for her to concentrate.

"You know Sparky, as _much _as I'd love to finish hearing what you have to say,"She said sarcastically. "I have places I rather be in." She added. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Like _where?"_ He asked and crossed his arms. Toph held back a perverted comment and simply smirked.

"Right now? Any where but here. See ya!" She yelled and ran out of the room. Everyone exchanged looks of bewilderment as the doors slammed shut.

"Well was was _that_ about?" Sokka broke the silence and huffed.

"I don't know." Zuko answered with much annoyance and continued his explanation.

ooooOOOOoooo0000oooo

Toph went outside into the large courtyard that Zuko spent a lot of time fixing up for their arrival. She noted how he picked the area with the most rock to build the courtyard in and she immediately began making boulders and crashing them against each other. She made each boulder bigger than the last, and she worked harder to make each piece that flew off as the rock hit rock smaller than a grain of sand. It felt great to finally be able to earthbend after having nothing but metal for the last week. Sure it was _cool, _but it didn't feel the same satisfaction as when she bended the earth. She laughed to herself and kicked the boulder she had shot her own way. It eradicated as her foot made contact with it, and small chunks of rock flew her way, which she apathetically dodged with as much as a yawn. With all the commotion she didn't notice the lightest vibrations of the young monk.

"Toph!" Aang yelled as Toph continued to kick and punch the rocks. Her back was to him, and she obviously didn't hear him. Annoyed, he yelled louder. "_Toph!_" That got her attention. Everything froze in mid air and her head snapped towards the sound of his voice. Aang's voice caught in his throat as he noticed her once neat bun coming apart and her hair dangling in streams beautifully over hear face. Her wild eyes searching the source of the sound. She dropped the rocks and sighed heavily.

"Well, well, Twinkles. What brings you hear to interrupt my training session?" She asked miffed.

"Uh.. well I.. umm.." He cleared his throat. "I came to see if you were okay." She raised an eyebrow. He wasn't lying, she concluded, but that wasn't all of it either.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she interrogated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you sorta left in the middle of dinner, and I wanted to make sure that-" Toph held up a hand and shook her head.

"I don't need you to check up on me, Twinkles. I'm fine." She stated bitterly. Aang's face fell.

"I know, but- I doesn't hurt to have someone care for you and-" Toph sent a rock his way that missed his head by an inch.

"What the heck, Toph!" he beseech angrily. She smirked.

"I don't care for your pity, Twinkles. Now are you gonna stand there and whine, or are you going to battle me?" She challenged. Aang sigh in exasperation.

"Toph, I _don't want to fight you_, I just want-" Another rock was thrown, but this time he caught it. She looked surprised for a small seconded and her face was replaced by fury. She sent more rocks, boulders his way and in a matter of seconds they were in a war zone of flying rocks.

"Muahahahaha!" Toph laughed as a boulder hit his leg, and caught him off guard. She laughed as he fell and in his fury he sent a a small rock flying towards her with his airbending. The rock entered her mouth and she stopped laughing. She began coughing trying to get the rock out and Aang realized what he did.

"Toph!" He screamed and ran to her. She pushed him aside and swallowed with much effort. She stood there panting and Aang stood to the side traumatized. She looked up at Aang and her once terror-struck face turned quickly to a look of vehement.

"What the _hell _were you thinking, you imbecile?" she vociferated angrily.

Aang stammered befuddled. "I-Uh-I-Toph I- I am _so so sorry! _Are you okay?"

"Save your breath, I'm fine." she muttered. "I'm outta here." She added. But before she left,her fury sent Aang the same fate The Boulder had at Earth Rumble VI. His legs gave way under him to a painful split, and a slab of earth made contact with the soft area that would make any man cringe at the mention of it. She stomped off into the Palace; ignoring the questions she was receiving from her friends and focusing on getting to her room. She was no healer like Katara, but even she knew swallowing rocks wasn't good for her. And on top of that, it felt like her stomach was being ripped apart.

ooooOOOOoooo0000oooo

Once Toph entered the privacy of her room, she crashed onto her bed and shut her eyes. She turned her body to the side of the bed and she threw up everything she had ate at the dinner. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and moaned as she curled up trying to put as much pressure as possible to keep the stabbing pain away.

All through night, she groaned and winced as the pain only got worse. Her head was pounding when she woke up the fifth time and she turned over to throw up once more. Exhausted, she lays back down. Toph managed to get a little bit of sleep before the pain stabbed her harder and she cried out in pain. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Katara!" she cried in a bare whisper, each syllable fading as she made out the words. The pain hit her again and she cried harder.

"Katara!" her anguish cry echoed out around the walls. She clutched her stomach and winced. She tried again.

"Katara! Katara!" She cried and her voice trembled. Toph had never witness pain as bad as this before. It felt like her guts were being twisted and burned; and the pain traveled down to her thighs all the way down to her toes. She tried once more.

"KATARA!"

* * *

**So? How is it? Cliffhangers are nice aren't they? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Aang heard someone calling Katara's name, he thought he was dreaming and snuggled closer to his pillow. The second time was louder, and it sounded like a female was calling out for her. Again, he thought he was dreaming and pulled the covers over his head. The third time was even louder, and pain was etched in every sound. Aang sharply sat up and held his breath. Everything was quiet. Then he heard someone groaning and wincing.

"KATARA!"A trembling feminine voice cried followed by sobs.

Aang immediately recognized this voice and began to panic. He flew out his room and kicked down Toph's door down and found her laying sprawled like on her bed, with the blankets tangled up in her legs and drooped on the floor, with a substance that didn't smell too pleasant. She curled up and clutched her stomach and hard sobs made her whole body tremble. Aang's every instinct told him that this was probably something feminine, and he was going to be in big trouble soon.

"Toph..?" He squeaked in surprise. She cried harder and winced. Aang was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Toph!" cried out and bundled her up in his arms. Her body turned over to the side of the bed and she began throwing up. Aang patiently waited for her to finish, rubbing her back to sooth her, his fingers trembling. With his free hand, Aang conjured a flame that lit the room and he gasp horrified at what lay on the floor. Blood was pouring from Toph's mouth and onto the floor. She continued to sob and curled up tighter.

"Katara!" his voice thundered so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if the whole town heard him. In a few minutes, Katara was in the room, her hair disheveled and dark circles under her eyes. Before she could spit out an angry retort, Aang signaled with his eyes the crying earthbender in his arms. Her eyes widened and she found the pool of blood on the floor.

"Spirits of Yue!" She cried and ran to the side of the bed. "Aang, turn her upright! Toph, can you hear me?" Katara asked frantically. Aang did as he was told, mortified as the blood continued to run from the corner of her mouth.

"Loud and clear, Sweetness." Toph cringed and sobbed. Katara bended the water out of her pouch and placed it on her head.

"Toph, what the hell did you do?!" She barely whispered and wiped the blood from her mouth. Toph's eye widened.

"Can't...Breath...Sweetness.."Toph choked out and her face began turning a sick shade of blue. Katara cried in horror and began bending the blood out of Toph's mouth. She took out so much blood she sent Aang in and out of the room to fill and empty basins. Toph continued to choke on the lack of air.

"I think you punctured a lung Toph...but how is that possible?" Katara murmured. She quickly began mending the torn tissue and the bones that surrounded her left lung. She bended the blood out of the lungs as soon as Aang ran back in with an empty basin.

"Aang, quickly, turn her upside down!" Katara instructed and he did so. "On the count of three Toph,I want you to start coughing okay?" She said to the young girl, who nodded her head weakly. "One, two, three!" She counted, and Toph began coughing uncontrollably. Blood gushed from her mouth, and after a couple terrifying seconds, she lifted her arm to wipe the corner of her mouth. She turned back over on her own and sighed. Aang stood behind her, his heart threatening to burst after witnessing that terrifying scene. Katara panted and wiped her brow. She moved her hands that were coated in the healing water down from Toph's chest all the way to her toes.

"Something she swallowed tore the tissues in her lungs and as it made its way down it tore her stomach too.." Katara murmured to no one in particular. Her eyes snapped up to Aang.

"Do you know what happened? You went after her when she left the dinner." Her eyes bore into his and he gulped.

"She got mad at me and we started bending at each other and she sorta swallowed... a ...rock." He gulped and Katara groaned.

"A _rock? _Well no wonder! The rock tore the tissue in her ribs causing it to puncture the lung as she moved around, and that filled up with blood quickly The pain is from the rock that tore her intestines." She shook her head in expostulation and began mending everything that had been torn. When she was finished she wiped her hands on her night gown.

"Toph..?" She said gently and put a hand on the younger girl's forehead. Toph was so exhausted from hacking up all the blood, and relieved she could finally breath again, she ignored the slightly less painful stabbing and dozed off.

"What the hell is with all this noise- OMA!" Sokka cried as he ran into the room, and then fainted. Suki followed behind and shrieked at the amount of blood on the floor.

"K-Katara!" She cried horrified and looked up. "Wha- What happened-?" she stuttered.

"I honestly don't know." she shook her head. Sokka recovered after a few minutes and questioned his sister as well.

"I don't know!" She shouted at him, losing her patience. "What I _do_ know is that you are annoying me at the moment, and I'm very close to freezing you right now! If you're gonna be any use, you and Aang can help me carry Toph to a separate room so I can finish healing her." She asked and both men nodded. Aang grabbed Toph by her legs, and Sokka by her under her arms and they hauled her to a nearby infirmary Katara had especially built as a part-time job for herself. She asked them to leave and let Toph get her rest, then advised Aang to do the same.

Once in his room again, Aang laid awake thinking of everything that had just happened. Toph looked about ready to _die,_ and partly was of his own doing! Aang cringed at the thought, and scowled. What was that feeling inside of him- it felt like someone had just thrown a spear at his chest- and he was slowly taking it out. He figured it was probably just the fear talking. _The fear of losing one of your best friends.." _A voice rang out in his head. He tried shaking that thought away, but it didn't add up! He'd experience many life-death situations and he never felt like he did now. The more he thought about it, the more his mind wandered off to the times she'd tease and laugh at him for being a baby, being so free spirited, so happy. He wandered back to the image of her standing in her bindings and smirking at his discomfort. Then it shifted to them sitting around a campfire, just the two of them, acknowledging the peaceful silence. It was about a week after Ozai's fall, he offered her a ride back to Ba Sing Se. Settling down in an island for the night, neither had the urge to sleep, and the night was a bit cold, so he made a fire to keep both of them warm. Shadows danced on her face and she looked ghastly beautiful as she note how he was getting better at his firebending. The thought of just the two of them warmed up his heart, and he almost forgot the events that just took place. Almost. He remembered Katara and dismissed Toph's image away. He love Katara. Toph was only a friend; a very attractive friend, who almost died just now and was going to kill him for almost killing her. All the thoughts floated in his mind until sleep finally dominated him.

ooooOOOO0000oooo

When Toph woke up, she felt like every muscle in her body was against her. She groaned and tried to turn over,but decided against it as her legs stubbornly refused to move. She growled and squirmed the upper part of her body, which _also _refused to cooperate with her. She cursed the way she brought up her body to be just as stubborn as her personality. With an exasperated sigh, she gave up trying to move all together and just stared blankly at the ceiling she obviously couldn't see. She hated how thin the blankets were, and how her toes had become exposed from under them. She wiggled them and realized that the room was colder than the other rooms she'd been into. What's more, she couldn't get any vibrations and there was no earth within her reach. She grabbed the moon-bracelet from her arm and slowly bended it, savoring the feel of her element. She waited for someone to come in- _anything-_ but the silence remained, well, silent. She figured she might as well fall back asleep, but found it very, _very _difficult.

_How about the word-association game? _Ty Lee once offered Katara when she couldn't sleep. Toph found it ridiculous, but she decided to give it a try.

_Rock_

_Earth_

_Animals_

_Vegetarians_

_Aang._

Wait- Aang? Her chest bubbled up in anger as she realized it was mostly his fault. She made a mental note to kill him later.

_Water_

_Katara _

_Sokka _

_Suki _

_Together_

_Kids_

_Marriage_

Now this game was getting on her last nerve. She tried one more time.

_Green_

_Blind_

_Parents_

_Fault_

_Your fault_

_Guilt_

_You left_

_You left..._

She growled in frustration as her mind wouldn't let go of the little things that irked her in life. She felt so guilty; she hadn't visited her parents after the War ended, and the thought always crept up on her in the most inconvenient times.

Like in Ba Sing Se, she was helping Iroh carry the groceries back to his shop that was also his home. Normally, if it weren't Iroh but someone else, and they'd asked her for her help, she wouldn't refused because she simply didn't want to carry the bags. But since it _was _Iroh, and his old back wouldn't allow him to carry so much weight, she gladly helped carry the bags, and if not himself back to the shop.

"You know, I am more than capable of carrying these bags myself, Toph." Iroh protested. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Pops! You almost toppled over with _one _bag! I'll carry the bags and that's final." She declared and the old man laughed.

"You are just as stubborn as the Earth, Toph!"

"Well that's a bad thing since I bend _water-_" She rolled her eyes and grinned. She never meant her sarcasm as an insult when she talked to Iroh, and he knew it.

"Oh, Toph" Iroh chuckled. "You complete my old life with a good dry sense of humor."

"What bout your tea?" She laughed.

"Oho, my tea is a big factor to a healthy life. Everyone needs a system to a healthy life. A good house, great friends, a job you enjoy, and a family." He explained.

"Iroh, no offense, but your family stinks." She told him with confidence. Iroh laughed again.

"Families have their ups and downs, but they still are family. Even if they aren't blood related." He said thoughtfully. "I have Zuko, and you children are part of my family just as much as Ozai or Azula are."

"Am I really part of your family, Iroh?" Toph asked quietly. She was so grateful of the old man, she had come to think of him more as a friend. He was like her guardian, the fatherly figure she never had and always longed, even if she didn't know she wanted it herself.

"Of course, Toph!" The old man exclaimed. "After my son Lu Ten died, I grieved for so long, I acted more like a father to Zuko than an uncle. I can't do that to him his whole life, seeing as how he has matured and is the _fire lord_ now, but you my dear, are still young. And the longer you stay with me, the more I feel that you are more daughter to me than friend." He finished.

"Thanks, Iroh." She gently punched his shoulder and the two laughed.

Toph sighed in her bed and closed her eyes. She felt _so bad. _She was showing more affection to an old man she met a bit over _a year ago, _and _none _to her birth parents. This feeling kept poking her and insisted she go see them. At one point, she almost asked Iroh to take her to them. Her pride argued against it, and she quietly decided to wait. _The first thing I'll do when I'm out of this stupid bed, is demand Sparky to arrange a boat to get me near Gaoling and I'll bend myself to my parents house. _She declared in her head. All that thinking made Toph suddenly feel very tired, and she congratulated herself in wearing her mind out. She closed her eyes when..-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

* * *

**__I found a lot of things wrong with this chapter: **

**1. I don't think I captured Toph/Iroh's personality in this one**

**2. I had no idea where I was going, and ended it stupidly **

**3. I want to know what you guys think. Review and let me know what you think! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Toph groaned and shot her eyes open. The intruder knocked again, this time louder, and Toph winced.

"Alright, alright, quit it already!" She growled and sat up with much difficulty. She heard the sound of a door opening, and then closing again. The room was filled with an awkward silenced that made Toph irritated.

"Well? You interrupted any chance of me going back to sleep, so hurry up and tell me who you are and what you want." She demanded annoyed. She heard the old wood creak as the person strode with a gentleness. It pulled up a chair next to her bed, and she let out an exasperated huff as she _still _couldn't figure out who the person was. Gentle fingers entwined into hers and she gasped.

"Iroh!" she exclaimed happily. The old man chuckled.

"Toph! It is so good to see you!" He merrily pointed. She scoffed.

"Wish I could say the same." She joked waving a hand over her eyes. "Besides, it's only been a few days."

"I know, but it is so lonely in the tea shop without your constant yelling at my workers! I have grown so accustomed to it." He replied, his tone falling a bit sadder. "Plus, when I heard what had happened I wanted to see you in your recovery." he added. She smiled.

"Thank you, Iroh. I'm fine, really." she gratefully thanked. The old man petted her hand.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" He asked her. She sighed.

"It was okay, up until now. I'm not sure I want to stay any longer." she admitted. He nodded, but stayed silent. Toph took this silence as a sign to continue. "I've been thinking a lot about something lately... My parents really. I feel so guilty, and I think I want to visit them. What do you think?" She looked at his general direction.

"Toph, that is but your decision. I am only here for the support. For my opinion, however, I think it would be a good opportunity to see your family. They must be worried about you, and as much as you try Toph they are still your parents. Maybe now that they know what you are capable of, they will treat you with more respect." He suggest kindly. She nodded.

"That's what I want then. When I get out of this death bed, can you maybe take me to them?" She asked softly. Iroh grinned at her sudden shyness.

"It would be my honor."

* * *

**And where am I going with this, you may ask? Well my reply is... I HAVE NO IDEA XD **

**I'm experiencing some serious writers block, I have so many ideas swirling in my head for this story, and I really want it to go where Toph and Aang have grown a few years older. I dunno. We'll see. For now though, don't expect any updates for this one UNLESS IDEA COMES TO ME, but be sure to expect updates on _And That is Why We Are Opposites. _Thank you for the kind reviews :) Continue to read and review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Because it's Mother's Day soon, why not have Toph surprise Poppy on a mother's special day? I'm not sure if I captured Poppy, Iroh, and Toph herself's personality. I don't know, I'm still new at this! xD In And t_hat is why we are Opposites_, one chapter had Toph and her mother show bitter affection (I guess I can say, no affection at all, just bitterness.) towards each other, but in this one it is _MUCH _softer. Sorry for it being so short, the next chapter will have Poppy's reaction and their conversation. Testing has delayed all of my stories, (Just kidding, only two) and if you guys help me see if I should continue...? Yes? No? Maybe so? (Please be a yes!) I need you guy's opinion, after this chapter, should I make it passed tense? As in,  
"She said, he said" or "She says, he says"? Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope this chapter was good. Please read and review! xD**

* * *

As soon as the two stepped onto the boat that would take them to Gaoling, Toph felt as if Iroh was gloating secretly. Also, she forgot how much she _hated _boats. The immediate sensation of nausea washed over her and her stomach turned into a big bachmann knot. Iroh noticed her uneasiness after she clutched his arm tighter than before.

"You know, Toph, seasickness is all in your head!" He calmly patted her hand and assured her. "Try looking at the horizon." He suggested, but immediately regretted saying so because of her blindness, as she was very touchy on that matter. She seemed to not notice, as she only nodded.

"Iroh, I'm going to puke." She declared and unhinged her arm quicker than an antler bunny. She rushed to the side of the boat and retched her breakfast into the water. She made her way back to Iroh weakly.

"I have an idea. When my nephew and I would travel by boat, I too would get motion sickness. Then I discovered a way to make it not so awful! I got used to it after a while, but I know that you will rarely get on a boat, unless all other options fail. We can try it, if you like?" He asked her while rubbing her hunched back. She straightened up and sighed.

"All right, Old Man, let's give it a go." She gave in. Iroh smiled.

"First of all, to make the ride more enjoyable, you mustn't let the water be the boss of you immune system. You want to rock alongside the waves, not fuel it with your weakness by clutching the railing." He instructed and she nodded. He led her to the main deck and sat her down on a bench. "Sit upright, let your trunk and neck muscles keep your head and upper body balanced over your hips as the boat moves. Once you get the hang of it, it will be far less tiring then holding on. If you feel well enough, try standing up and walking about."

She did as he told, and the nausea gradually began disappearing. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. She didn't think it was as bad as it was before, although she _still _had a strong hatred for the boats. "Thanks." she breathed peacefully. She felt power well up in her body, power she only felt when she earthbended. Her trademark smirk dominated her face and she got up with a lot of force. The sense of pride in finally conquering the wretched water quickly evaporated and she sat back down weakly.

"Take it easy, Toph!" the old man laughed as she sheepishly smiled.

ooooOOOO0000oooo

The next few weeks on the boat wasn't bad, as far as bad went. Toph actually enjoyed herself, hearing the music the crew would present and eating the delicious food they would make. She only got her seasickness at night, but Iroh gladly helped her by placing an ice pack on her forehead that the crew members would provide. All in all, her worries left her momentarily and the nervousness of "seeing" her parents for thee first time since the War was forgotten. That is, until the Captain announced their arrival.

"Attention passengers, we are nearing Gaoling territory. The waters will be a little rough from here, it seems a thunderstorm is forming." Toph groaned. That was her greatest fear, and as silly as it sounded, she couldn't deny that thunder was her béte noire. Iroh assured her it was just a little rocking of the boat and a bit of rain, but that wasn't what worried her. Being blind, all her senses sort of perked up in replacement of not being able to see. Her ears were very sensitive, she could hear the slightest movement of a rat scuffling across the lower decks. The thunder was so loud, it vibrated her eardrums and threatened to burst them. It was the same with fireworks, that's why she steered clear of all celebrations that might include them.

What's more, she forgot about the anxiety that nagged at her at what she'd do when she'd confront her parents. All the negative thoughts she felt the months before her decision came back, and she worried her parents, especially her mother, wouldn't want her back. Not that she cared of course, she did perfectly fine all on her own, but the rejection of her parents would scar her in ways that she would never forget, nor ever show. She must've bee showing it clearly on her face because Iroh placed a gentle hand on Toph's shoulder.

"It's the rocking of the boat." She lied. Iroh shook his head.

"Toph, fear is perfectly normal. Healthy, even." He firmly said. "You're parents are going to be overjoyed at your return, and if they aren't, you can always stay with me." She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but a harsh push knocked her over and she slid across the deck. She was suddenly aware of the water that was on the floor and she panicked. Trying frantically to get up, she slipped back down as the water slipped through her fingers. She felt her elbow painfully hit the floor and she let out a yelp, and cursed her feminine reflexes afterwards. She was Toph Bei Fong! _Nothing _scared her! She dragged herself to get a firm grip on the railing, and with her bending locked her wrist onto the pole. A few heart-pounding seconds, and the Captain was on the overhead as Iroh helped Toph up from the floor.

"Sorry bout' that, folks!The storm is nearing, the waters are choppy, but we made past them all in one piece! There seems to be a little water on deck, but not to worry, we have arrived in Gaoling docks!"

ooooOOOO0000oooo

After warming up in a tea shop nearby, and a small conversation on how Iroh's tea was more satisfactory than the tea served there, Toph looped her arm through Iroh's, and together they walked in a nervous silence through the streets that led to the Bei Fong Estates. They pasted Master Yu's Earthbending Academy and Toph snorted.

"My Metal Bending Academy is _way _better than _that _old bat's school. I actually teach." She laughed proudly. Iroh smiled.

"As true as that may be, boasting will bring nothing but bad luck." he warned.

"I wasn't boasting, I was simply stating the truth." She replied smiling a little. They continued walking and stopped at the gates of the large estate. Toph sighed and closed her eyes, then turned to Iroh.

"Alright, we can go in through a tunnel that I built to get in and out of this place." she rushed out nervously. Iroh patted her shoulder and chuckled.

"Toph, how about we just knock?" he suggested. In her anxiety, she nodded. Iroh's knuckles gently tapped on the great wooden door, and Toph sucked in her breath, straightened her posture, and rocked on the heels of her feet.

As far as her seismic sight went, the Estate hadn't changed since the last she left it. The hedges in the garden were neatly trimmed, as usual, the grass evenly mowed, the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, and the few ponds here and there still had the turtle ducks swimming in them, although she knew that they were the only things that changed. The secret tunnel was still there, underground from her bedroom all they way to a secret chamber where the Earth Rumble tournaments would take place. She remembered often dismissing her parents for the night, going up to her room and locking the door. She'd then bend her hole as quietly as she could, and hop in. In the tunnel, she had spare clothing in which she would fight in, (That's when she remembered she was _still _wearing those clothes) an make her way to the entrance. Her name would be announced to a cheering crowd, and her opponent would be defeated in less than two minutes. After receiving yet another round of applause, they would dismiss her and she'd go back into the tunnel to change back into the long dress that dragged on behind her, back through the hole in her room, and into bed. She smiled at the routine that now seemed so strange.

The great doors opened, and a guard greeted him.

"Ms. Bei Fong!" The guard gasped in surprise. "You've- You've return!" he stuttered. She fought back a sarcastic remark, as they had _always _been kind to her, and smiled.

"Yep! Now are you going to let me in my own house, or do I have to ask for my parent's permission?" She asked, restraining a bit. The guard opened the door wider and signaled them in.

"No, not at all, Ms. Bei Fong! Your parents will be thrilled to hear you're back. Shall I inform them of your arrival?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, that won't be necessary. I'm just going to walk around the garden for a bit, then I'll see them." She waved him away as he bowed and went back to his position.

"The guards seem to be excited you're back." Iroh noted as they took a detour to the ponds. He took notice of the trees, who's branched hug low near the water, leaves falling and creating ripples every so often, and the turtle ducks eagerly swimming to greet them. He chuckled and looked back at Toph, who had stopped walking and had her eyes closed. After a while, she opened them and looked in his direction, missing by an inch.

"Yeah. The maids and the guards where always nice to me. They seemed to be there when my parents weren't." she said quietly. Iroh took her hand in his and patted it.

"I am sure your absence has made them realize they were wrong. They must have so much respect for you now, and they are missing you each day you are gone. How about we go knock on those doors together, and whatever happens happens." He said. She nodded bravely.

"Lets do it."

Together they confidently marched up the steps of the large house and stopped a few inches away from the door. They shared a nod and reassured each other everything was going to be great. Toph took a deep breath, and knocked on the door as hard, and as loud as she could. A few seconds later, in which Toph's heart pounded about a million miles per second, she heard the door slowly creak open, and a surprised gasp was let out.

"Toph." A quiet feminine voice breathed out in shock.

"Mom." Toph replied back.

* * *

**I'm a bit disappointed in how this story is coming out. It isn't focused on Toph and Aang anymore, but more like Toph, Iroh, and Poppy's relationship. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it yet. Maybe I'll split the story. If you guys liked where it was going with Toph meeting her parents again, I'll make a separate story for that one. You guys please let me know how I can make this story better, and whether or not to split it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yewwww. So, how was Mother's Day? IT WAS LIKE A WEEK AGO I'M SORRY. **** I've been VERY ill so this chapter has been delayed. I loathe everything I write, but lets hope you don't. ****  
**

* * *

Toph and Iroh's departure had been a shock for everyone. It didn't take long for Zuko to explain, as confused as he was himself, that Toph wanted to go see her family and his uncle accepted to accompany her. The first to recover from their shocked silence was Suki, which was no surprise.

"Wait, I thought Toph hated her parents." She said confused. Katara's eyes shot wide in shock.

"Of course she doesn't!" Katara gasped horrified. Suki shrugged.

"That's what Sokka told me." Everyone shot their attention to Sokka, who was trying to pull off a quick getaway. After getting a nice,hard, painful slap to the back of the head, Sokka went on explaining.

"Well since she's dissed them for so long, you kinda guess that she did-" he continued to his angry friends, all but Aang, who wasn't paying attention.

_Toph was gone? _He felt deflated, like he had a big balloon inside of him and someone maliciously stabbed it with a long needle. He couldn't imagine Toph not being there, laughing and teasing everyone, throwing up a storm of rage, and just making him feel peaceful. And to think that she was _gone, _well he figured it was going to be one of the quietest time he's had in a while. She had a way of making all the problems of the world just disappear, and no one could do that as well as she could.

"How long is she going to be gone?" he asked trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt.

"She didn't say. A week maybe? I doubt she'll be there very long." Zuko assured. After that no one asked questions.

"I'm sure gonna miss her." Suki sighed.

"We can write to her!" Sokka happily announced. Katara slapped her forehead.

"She's blind, you imbecile!" Katara muttered and walked to her office in the Palace abandoning the rest of them. Everyone exchanged glances.

"She's probably in that time of the month." Sokka muttered to Aang and Zuko, and they blushed furiously.

"How can you be so inconsiderate?!" She gasped and stormed out after Katara. Sokka, nervously ran after her trying to redeem himself. Which only left the young Avatar and the Fire Lord alone.

Studying Aang's face, Zuko could tell Aang wasn't taking Toph's departure well.

"Don't worry Aang, she'll be back sooner than you know. Because if I know Toph, she won't last a day with her parents."

**oooOOO000ooo**

Toph didn't last a day with her parents. She lasted five years. They welcomed her as if she never left and they showed so much more respect that Toph couldn't dare leave them again. Just those three words her mother said changed Toph's mind.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Toph." A quiet feminine voice breathed out in shock. She couldn't believe it. Her little girl was standing right before her with a nervous scowl on her lips. Poppy gaped at how her daughter had changed since she last saw her. Her hair was longer, she was a bit taller, but short enough to barely reach Poppy's chest. Her clothes were ones she's never seen before. She wore green short-sleeved clothing with yellow-green tunic over it, a brown belt with studs on its edges, and green and brown-colored arm and ankle bands. Her face was decorated with small scars that were soon fading, and she resisted the urge to trace her fingers over them.

Poppy was certain her heart was going to explode from happiness. Since her departure, Poppy and Lao had grown uncomfortably distant. They barely talked at their meals, or exchanged eye contact. Soon, they stopped seeing each other all together. Poppy would just lay in bed with the curtains drawn, staring at endless space while Lao became a workaholic and was often away in business trips. Her maids slowly helped her out of bed or to prowl around but Poppy was usually alone thinking about Toph. Her beautiful Toph. Her daughter whom had that unforgivable curse that Poppy wished was hers instead of Toph. But here she was, nervous but excited.

"Mom." Toph replied back. Iroh smiled warmly at the middle aged woman but silently stepped back. The woman flung her arms around her daughter, who flinched and tensed up. After feeling her mother's affection, she relaxed and hugged her back. The stood there in each others arms not daring to move, in fear that they will be separated again. After regrouping Toph smiled excitedly.

"Mom, this is Iroh. _The _General Iroh of the Fire Nation, the Great Dragon of the West, and owner of the Jasmine Dragon." she told her mother proudly. Upon hearing 'Fire Nation' Poppy tensed up but after seeing his gentle smile calmed down.

"It was an honor to accompany your daughter on her journey. She is a very charming young lady." He bowed to Poppy and she smiled. Toph blushed.

"Please, come in! We will have a great feast in celebration." she squealed and half-ran, half strode to the big estate home, with Iroh and Toph close behind her.

"I want a big dinner for Toph and her guest-" Toph held her hand up and stopped her mother.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What makes you think we're staying?" She crossed her arms. The gleam in Poppy's eyes faded as did her happy smile. Iroh looked at Toph nervously.

"Well, I just thought that you,- I mean, I figured-" Poppy stuttered, but Toph just started laughing.

"Of course we're staying mom." Toph assured her mother, who began smiling again. She looked at Iroh as Toph scouted ahead.

"Is she always,-" Poppy started. Iroh nodded with a big sigh.

"She's a handful at times, but she is a laugh riot." they both chuckled and followed her.

At dinner, they dug in. Or more like, shoved their faces in their plates of food while Poppy ate with her utensils while watching them with immense perplexed eyes. After their third serving, Toph let out a satisfied sigh and laid back in her chair.

"Because of the War and constant traveling, we didn't get to eat much but bread or small amount of meat this dork named Sokka would catch." she told her mom, and Poppy nodded.

"So, you helped, stop the War?" Poppy asked in a small restrained voice. Toph nodded.

"Yup. I taught the Avatar Earthbending, though he isn't good at it, and I destroyed Fire Nation War Air Ships with my metal mending." She proudly boasted.

"Metal bending?" Her mom asked horrified.

"I invented it." Toph explained. "When those guys you paid to get me trapped me in a cage back in Ba Sing Se. Thanks a ton for that." She added bitterly.

"I am so sorry about that,-" she started. "It was your father's idea, not mine. We just wanted you back, Toph. We were so worried I can't emphasize it enough." Toph somberly faced down.

"I thought you wouldn't care if I left." she quietly admitted. Iroh put down his chopsticks and looked up at Toph. As did Poppy. "I thought you would be happier because you wouldn't have to take care of me." It wasn't a total lie, either. Toph _really _did figure that her parents lives would be better, since she wasn't there any more to have them worry, or to just make them angry. But she also knew they loved her, otherwise they wouldn't have sent Master Yu and Xin Fu after her.

"My heart shattered when I heard you left." Poppy sniffled. That definitely wasn't a lie. A part of her soul left with Toph, and Toph knew that. Just not at the time. "Lao did everything in his power to make sure you'd return. After a few months, we stopped because we understood that teaching the Avatar earthbending was what you wanted to do. But that didn't stop me from trying to reach you."

At this point, Toph heard enough. She thought she was having the time of her life traveling with the Gaang, but her happiness was pain and sorrow to others. She didn't even realize how sorry she was until after her mother said that. All those rules she broke, all those times she called out Katara for caring, all because she hated the chains her parents put around her freedom. But she was _truly _blind to realize that it was because they love her.

After dinner, the three of them exchanged stories, and a few anecdotes too. They talked for hours without end and laughed and smiled the whole time. Until dark fell.

"I think we should get going." Iroh softly whispered to Toph, who took notice of the setting sun. She nodded and turned to her mother's direction.

"Mom, Iroh and I really should get going." she choked out. Her mom's happy smile gradually turned into a frown. She sighed and looked down. After a few minutes she stood up.

"I was hoping you'd changed your mind about leaving. But if you must go,-"she looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Just know that there will always be a place for you here, and I love you."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Iroh left the next morning back to Ba Sing Se, while Toph stayed home. Her father returned a few days later, and he was overjoyed just like Poppy was. Their family was together again, and everything was going to be okay. But nothing is ever 'okay' with the Greatest Earthbender in the World around. Toph didn't feel the need to act like the helpless obedient girl anymore, and her behavior surprised everyone in the Bei Fong household.

Within time, Lao and Poppy got used to their daughter's anger outbursts, sarcastic remarks, and plain rude language. They tried to understand her nature was one of an earthbender's: Fiercely independent, direct, frank, and belligerent. They respected her wishes, and she respected their rules. That didn't mean she approved of them, either. They bickered and often lashed out at each other, but everything always turned out great in the end.

The five years she spent with her parents were as if she never left. But at night, she always thought back to her friends. How she never properly told them goodbye, and she often wondered if they ever missed or needed her. When Toph was with them, she felt excluded, like everyone had their own occupation. They all wasted their time with their own gimmicks and their conversations made little sense to her. But nevertheless she wasn't going to spend her life living in her parent's large estate.

Which is why on her seventeenth birthday, she decided she'd go back to visit them and go on her own. Her parents didn't argue with her, they knew she needed to find her life's calling elsewhere. She didn't want to ride the wretched boat on her own, so she strode on her boulders of Earth to the Fire Nation in a week's time.

The Fire Lord threw the biggest party in her honor since The End of the War celebration. All her friends welcomed her in warm open arms. As tired as she was, she stayed through the speech. When the dances were beginning, she excused herself and made her way to a balcony to get some fresh air. Toph closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet, warm musky scent of the Fire Nation. Cooking meat, fireworks, and the fruit in the surrounding trees drifted from the air and into her nose.

"Toph." a deep, but excited voice called out from behind her. She was so transfixed on the surrounding smells she didn't even notice him creep up on her. She turned around and leaned back on the balcony.

"Twinkle Toes." she smirked. Aang nervously strode up just inches away.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." she teased and laughed. He chuckled and hugged her. She didn't hesitate to hug him back, but it was only for a split second. A warmth coursed through them both, and it had nothing to do with the warm atmosphere. Aang's face was on fire, and he thanked the spirits she couldn't see him.

Toph had filled out in the time she was gone. She was still short, barely enough to each his elbows, but she had grown taller than when she was twelve. Her face had lost that round, baby complexion, and he could see the outline of her jaw and cheek bones. His eyes traveled down to her narrow shoulders that withheld her bicep muscles. The color to his face grew deeper as he noticed the flesh growing from her chest were fuller, bigger. Her signature belt was placed on her curvy waist that he was _positive _wasn't there before. Her legs were hidden under clothing, but that didn't stop them from shaping and exposing themselves through the fabric. In other words, she was beautiful. The moonlight wasn't helping by lighting her face in such a way her pale skin seemed to glow. Aang's heart raced as she stirred, everything moved at the same time and he seemed to see it all.

"I've been told staring is rude." she raised her eyebrow at him. Although she couldn't _see _him looking at her, it was obvious since he suddenly turned silent, except for his heart, which rattled against his ribs.

"You've changed." he dryly replied. After the words escaped his mouth, he couldn't help but feel angry. _She didn't even say goodbye. She just left. _

"Really? I feel pretty much the same." She sarcastically pretended to look down at her self. Grinning she looked back up. "You, however look _completely _different. You're all wrinkly and that white beard makes you look like Iroh." she stifled a yawn. She didn't even realize how tired she was until now.

"Ha ha." he rolled his eyes. "How can you just leave without saying anything, then come _back _and act like nothing's happened?" he spat at her out of the blue. She blinked a few times, then switched the cup of juice she had in her hand to the other.

"Sorry? Last time I checked, Twinkles, I'm not obliged to say or do anything I don't want to." she crossed her arms. It only made Aang madder. _She doesn't even care!_

"You had us _worried,_ Toph! You don't even understand that! We were supposed to be _friends, _and we needed you back at the Palace!" he angrily yelled. "But no, _I'm _sorry, because I forgot how you _just don't care._ Unless you're happy, the well-being of others won't even matter to you." She drew her hands into fists so hard, the glass in her hand broke and they trembled in fury. Toph Bei Fong _did not _like to be insulted. Especially by a silly monk.

"I sacrificed _a lot _for you Aang! I _left _to teach _you, _the great Avatar, earthbending. I took down thousands of Fire Nation airships and almost _died _for the stinking war that I didn't have to be a part of." she growled. Now Aang knew that Toph was furious, since she was using his name, but he went on.

"And then threw it all away and for what? A family _who didn't even care about you?" _he growled back.

"Well at least I _have _a family, Aang, because as far as I know, everyone of your kind is _dead._" she bitterly snarled. She crossed the line, she knew, and he knew it. He marched up to her so he was inches away from her face. Toph's fingernails dug into her skin that she pushed the glass deeper, and more blood poured from the cuts.

"I've wanted to do this for the longest time." Aang's voice trembled dangerously low. His whole body trembled as he brought his fist up slowly. She stuck her chin up in pride.

"Then do it." she challenged. She braced herself for the punch she was _sure _she was going to receive. Instead, she was simply taken aback in surprise, literally. Aang's fist unfolded and grabbed her face and pulled it to his quicker than Momo when he's spotted food. His lips crashed onto hers and the whole world melted around them, as did their anger. But in the process, Toph leaned further back, and with Aang's weight they both fell over the balcony. They didn't seem to notice, however, as they were still entangled in each other.

Toph pulled away first. "Uh, Twinkles? I can do a lot of cool stuff, but I still can't fly." she nervously, but sarcastically whispered.

"Oh, right!" he came to his senses and swept her up bridal style. He floated them gently down to the ground. After taking a few seconds to regroup, Toph punched Aang so hard he flew back several feet. She marched up to him in his dazed state and leaned down to his face.

"Next time you try to kiss me," she grumbled with an unmistakable hint of joy in her voice, "Let me know before you try to throw us off to our death."


	8. Chapter 8

**:) I've been busy with my Linzin week entries, (WHICH YOU SHOULD TAKE A LOOK AT.)**

* * *

Zuko was the first one to notice the tension between the two teens the next day at breakfast. They avoided each other, mumbled to 'pass the salt' and they looked pretty uncomfortable throughout the whole meal. He tried asking them simple questions, like if they liked their stay at the Palace so far, and more on. Toph answered in quick simple responses, her sentences being as long as eight words, to as short as one. Aang, on the other side, was more talkative, and chose to answer formally. Toph scoffed and grunted a lot when he'd talk, but that didn't surprise him at all.

It wasn't as though Aang had a problem with it, he was just didn't want to rush Toph into any conversation yet. Besides, he wasn't even _sure _if she would react the same way she did. They had _just _seen each other yesterday! And he went out and _kissed _her. He mentally slapped his head. Actually, the kiss wasn't _so _bad. He rather enjoyed it. He felt a small tingle when he saw her that morning, it started deep in his gut and ascended to every vein, every muscle in his body to the point he felt like he was vibrating. The downfall, Toph chose to ignore him. Not once did she even notice his presence, and it left Aang wondering why was she acting that way? Sure he _kissed her, _and they almost fell to their deaths, but that was nothing! At least, he didn't think it was nothing. He found the short moment that they were free falling quite pleasant. Time slowed down and all he could focus on was how _her _arms were wrapped around his neck, and her lips connected to his. And he only felt that way _once._

_..._

_Katara's long arms were wrapped around his neck. His hand were on her waist, and he had a strong urge to run his hands through her long brown hair, but held the action back. He couldn't remember another time being so happy, even when the war ended. They were standing out on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. A small conversation turned into a very passionate moment. When their lips connected, he felt every vein and muscle in his body tingle and he was almost sure she felt it. He didn't notice how warm it was outside, or the nice flower smells coming forth from the many stands throughout Ba Sing Se, or even hear his friends laughing and enjoying themselves inside because he was so indulged in the moment he never thought would happen. When they pulled away, her smile was radiant and he beamed._

_..._

After that had happened, Katara seemed to be a bit more airy, to Aang anyway. To everyone else, she acted the same way so he figured it was probably him with the behavior change. As time went by, Katara started to travel a lot trying to get all of the Four Nations leader's to sign a peace treaty. They never had any other romantical interaction after she came back, and his behavior change was obvious to everyone, though they wouldn't say it out-loud. Aang was a bit disappointed that Katara stopped showing interest in him, and he was left pondering on what he could have said or done to have her not like him anymore. When he wasn't thinking on the possible things he could say to win Katara's heart back, he thought a lot about Toph.

He didn't really see as her much before she left, except his Earthbending Sifu, and the annoying tick on his neck, but right _after _her unexpected and unannounced leave, he began to realize that her absence didn't affect just him, but everyone around him as well. Without her sarcastic remarks, the group was very stiff, and didn't have much to talk about after someone shared something that happened to them on their day. Sure, Sokka still kept up his 'Funny Guy' act, but he wasn't good at making something like an obvious question not only sound like answer, but an insult like Toph could. Even though no one would admit it, they missed the annoying little earthbender who somehow kept the honesty, fun, and humor in the group.

Aang was really excited to see Toph when she arrived, mainly because he missed her so much. And as time went by, he forgot what his earthbending teacher looked like and he was eager to see her again. He did _not _expect her to come in two boulders, much like Sokka and him had found her as they were returning to Ba Sing Se to save Katara. Her clothes looked very similar to the ones she wore in her youth days, however they had many differences too. Before, her sleeves were just above her elbows and flowed giving them a large complexion. Now, she didn't wear sleeves anymore, and on each arm her bulging bicep muscles had armbands that brought out it's size. Her shirt was very similar to the one she used to have, except there wasn't so many layers of material on there. Her pants looked like leggings, but a big looser. Aang noticed that on the bottom of each pant sleeve, there was a ring that her toe would go into. Her hair was the same, except she had two long strands of hair on each side of her face out along with her bangs Yep, she was _stunning._

Toph didn't expect such a warm welcome when she arrived. She figured that yes, they would be surprised, maybe a bit angry, but it was like they were expecting her to come back. After Aang kissed her, it left her wondering about that feeling when she went to bed. It was like her internal organs were on fire but her brain to her it was _good._

What's so great about having the inside of you cooking? That's when she started realizing that, that _monk _almost killed her, and she didn't kill _him _for kissing her! She felt so angry with herself, she wanted to punch a wall, (which she did, much to Zuko's disapproval.) but at the same time, she felt flattered. Insulted, but flattered.

That's why it was only right she ignored him because her pride just said so otherwise. She felt the warmth of his grin leave when she chose not to speak to him. Sparky was starting to see what was going on, but that dimwit can't even figure out what to wear in the morning so she wasn't worried. When breakfast was over, he caught up to her as she descended to practice her earthbending.

"Hey Toph, wait up!" he stopped right next to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hey Sparky, what do you want I'm kinda busy." she snapped and walked faster a bit annoyed. He rolled his eyes and walked with her.

"Busy? With what?" he scoffed. She stopped and growled a little to herself.

"Stuff. Now what is it you need?" she crossed her arms.

"I need a favor, and it's a bit convenient that you arrived because I was running out of options." he said in a low murmur. She raised her eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me what that is...?" she impatiently tapped her foot.

"I need you to marry the Avatar."

* * *

**Cliffhangers. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muahaha. Thank you so much for the reviews! ****_TaangFanToph, _****thanks for your continued support and others as well :) Now here's chapter 9 I got the 'growing old together' from one my favorite authors, 'roca dos' who ALSO writes Taang. Go read her stories. You know you want to. **

**Now that I know where I'm going where this story, updates are gonna be sooner. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: MUAHAHAHA THE STORY LINE IS MINE. But Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan. **

* * *

Her reaction wasn't really much a surprise to the Fire Lord. The moment he blurted what was on his mind, there was no doubt that Toph was going to take it as a joke. She tried to suppress her unladylike snorts, but ended up bursting into loud laughter. Her laugh was contagious, and sounded more like an evil cackle than an expression of amusement. He waited impatiently until her laughter subsided, but she just went at it. Her knees crumbled beneath her and Zuko was starting to question exactly why he chose Toph, out of all the women he knew, to do a favor._  
_

"Hey Toph, remember when you said you have places to be? We'll I'm kinda in a hurry." he impatiently told her. She sat up and wiped tears from her eyes while holding her stomach.

"Okay- Okay I'm trying to, but I can't!" he rolled his eyes, then she chuckled and grinned. She stood up and crossed her arms, then she cleared her throat. "Alright, I'm good now. Stop being stupid and tell me what you really want." she demanded. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's it." he simply shrugged his shoulders. Her amused grin was gone in an instant and replaced by a look of horror, later accompanied by a look of pure anger. Her nostrils flared, her eyes flashed and closed into slits, her mouth quivered and drooled, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness.

Her hands closed into fists and she crouched forward, daring him to repeat once more. "_What?"_

Zuko remained unfazed, as he had after all expected her reaction. "I need you to marry Aang." he put it simply and shrugged again. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"What it the name of Yue makes you believe that I, the Greatest Earthbender in the World, am going to _marry _anyone? Just who do you think you are, bub!" she spat. Zuko was actually confused, as he didn't know who Yue _was. _Wait, wasn't she the daughter of the Chief Arnook? How did Toph possibly know her?

"Look Toph, it's an urgent favor, and you're not _really _going to marry him, it's just going to be a hoax." he explained. She gave him an oblivious look, and urged him to go on with her hand. "Aang has been getting a lot of demands from the leaders of the Nations recently, about how he needs to repopulate the airbenders."

"So, word got out and now the poor kid has a long line of bachelorettes constantly pestering and practically _giving _themselves to him." she raised an eyebrow still not convinced. "You'll pretend to marry Aang, we'll have a ceremony yada-yada-yada, details come later, plan is; these girls will leave him alone, and you can stop pretending after that." he finished.

"What's innit for me?" she asked and crossed her arms. Zuko threw his head back and groaned.

"Toph, can't you just do this for a friend?" The look she gave him was an obvious no. He sighed and massage the bridge of his nose. "Alright, _fine. _What do you want?"

She thought for a bit. There really wasn't much she couldn't get with her own money, being a very wealthy inheritor of her family's fortune, so she wanted something that was higher than her power.

"Well first of all, you _all _will have to call me 'The Grand Supreme Overlord.', _and _I want you to hire every earthbender who thinks they're tough enough to fight against me." she proudly declared. Zuko sighed again.

"Alright fine, whatever. So you'll do it?" She grumbled and slouched over.

"Yeah, I guess." Zuko smiled satisfied his young friend finally decided to agree.

"Great. I'll let you know what will happen later." he strode off happily back into the palace.

Toph walked in the opposite direction, stomping her feet so hard the ground shook. And everyone who felt it knew to steer clear, because Miss Bei Fong was furious. She walked past Aang who smiled at her.

"Hey Toph- UMMPH!" She let go with a right uppercut to the head that sent him flying from one side of the courtyard to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. His body made contact with the a palace wall and he slid to the floor like a sack of potatoes as she continued to angrily stomp away.

When he came to, he asked to no one in particular, "What was that for?" and rubbed his throbbing head.

**...**

It wasn't a surprise that everyone in the palace was aware of Zuko's plans. The only downfall: (and the fuel to Toph's anger) He didn't tell them it was a hoax. When dinnertime came around, all her friends were bouncing up and down in their chairs.

There were a lot of, "Congratulations, Toph! You're one lucky girl! I wanna be a bridesmaid! Ooh I get to pick out the dress!" from the girls, and Aang received a lot of slaps on the back and, "Dude, congrats! How did you get _Toph _to marry you? I didn't expect this. Good luck, man!" from the boys.

Dinner was emotionally draining for Toph. Acting, and lying takes a lot out of one, thanks much. She sat by Aang, who didn't know it was a hoax but chose to stay quiet. He figured he'd confront Toph after dinner when no one was around.

So when they were leaving, he took Toph's hand and lead her to a room. (Sokka cheered a lot, which made the two blush furiously.)

"Alright Toph, what kind of game are you playing." he demanded in a scared tone. Toph made her way over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked nonchalantly and drooped her legs over the arm rest, a comfortable position she preferred.

"No, I don't!" Aang growled. She sat up in the chair and rolled her eyes.

"It was all Sparky's idea. He said that it's just pretend until your little fangirls quit bothering you. I'm surprised _you _weren't informed." she yawn and went back to her previous position. She was _very _tired, and the faster she could get out of talking to Aang, the faster she could go to a relaxing, un-bothered sleep.

Aang blinked a few times. _Of course _he knew, that's why he begged his firebending teacher for help! But when he asked the older boy, he said _a girl_, not his earthbending teacher! Flustered, he began to caught on. The fake events she told, the fake smiles she presented, all added up.

"How did- Why did you agree?" he asked meekly, although he already knew the answer.

"He bribed me. You should be thankful I agreed, or you would've been stuck with some girl who isn't as a greater actress than me." she yawned again, trying to hint to the airbender that she really didn't want to talk about that matter anymore. "Now hurry before we grow old in this room." she grumbled.

"You saying you want to grow old with me, Toph?"

"WHAT!?" she roared. "You got cotton in your ears? Because you idiot didn't understand me!"

"Well, that's what it sounded like to me. Not that I can blame you," he added, grinning and trying his hardest to keep from laughing at the horrified expression on her face, "I _am_ the Avatar."

"Oh yeah?" she mocked. "Then I guess you'll have no problem calling off this hoax and choosing a girl to have babies with." His eyes grew wide and he began stuttering again. Toph felt the heat radiating off his face, and her laugh made it worst. It sounds like a mix between someone eating something crunchy or someone choking, and being that he'd heard her laugh at him many times before, this new laugh was far comical than the actual topic itself.

So, he started laughing as well. She caught on that the stupid monk was laughing at _her _laughter, and hearing it for herself fueled it more. In a matter of seconds they were on the floor in a heap, laughing until they were crying. Toph sat up first.

"I can't take it anymore. Two burst of laughter like this in _one day? _Too much for me." her laughter died down, as did his. "So I'm gonna get going to my room." she stood up.

"Wait!" he yelled after, but mentally slapped himself. She put her hands on her waist and raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it make much more sense if we slept in the same room? For the act I mean." he said in a voice that sounded much too confident than he felt.

"Yeah, alright." she shrugged. "But I get the bed." and she crawled into bed. Aang rolled his eyes. He adjusted a pillow and sheet on the floor, and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Taangy-ness is too much! I'm so happy cause I got a Legends of Korra shirt ^-^ I think this one sorta explains the effects Aang and Toph have on each other. SO MUCH RAIN IN FLORIDA. It comes and it goes, just like the Taang ;) xD**

**And when Toph says, "I will separate your head from your body. I will hold your entrails and bite your beating heart. I will shoot an arrow through your eyes and paint with your blood." I sorta got that from, "After ever After." by Paint. So hilarious, it ruins your childhood! xD**

* * *

Aang could hardly recall the events of the previous night. All he knew, is that it was the best night of his life. He couldn't remember why, but his body felt so rested up, he knew something good must've happened. The first rays of the morning sun barely lit up the room, but gave enough light and warmth to give him a sense of serenity. The thin sheet felt cool against his bare chest, but realizing it felt cool in_ other _places, he quickly pulled the cover up and looked down at himself.

He was in his trousers. After letting out a long sigh of relief, he turned to his left. His big eyes went wider in shock as he saw a woman's back turned to him in the other side of the bed, her thick, silky, beautiful, long black hair draped over her shoulders. Layers of blankets covered most of her body, but he could see the outlineher small waist. Blood rushed to his face and he half demanded, half begged his memories to come back to him. The young woman stirred and let out a tired moan as her arms stretched up and she turned around to face him. Her eyes fluttered opened and he was greeted by dazed, confused jade eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed further and her eyes traveled around the room. The woman breathed heavily as she moved about, not being able to grasp where she was. She didn't even seem to notice Aang was right next to her. Aang felt bad seeing her panicked expression and he gently put a hand on her shouldered. She flinched and slapped his hand painfully away. Aang retracted in fear, but he knew she was probably more terrified than he was. The more she bustled around the prettier he found her. And then his memory was cutting of _some _of his slack, and gave him the courtesy of recognizing her.

"Toph." he gently called her name. She turned to look at him, but her agitated eyes saw past his head and more towards the wall behind him. Quickly, her hand shot and stuck on his face. They just sat there, Aang trying to figure out what exactly she was doing with an alarmed, dazed expression while she gave off a wide glassy eyed stare with her hand still on his face. If one were to walk in, they would think the scene and their faces to be very funny, and in the future they laughed at each other for it, but at the current moment, they were confused and scared.

A few minutes later, Toph recovered from their statue still position, and her hand fell down to her side in easement. She closed her eyes trying to slow her breathing, and as quickly as her hand shot up a few minutes she casually supported herself with her arm. Aang got the notion that she _finally _realized that he wasn't a threat or a random stranger and he laid back in his pillows himself.

"Twinkles." Her lip curled and the color rose to his face slightly as she inched closer to him. "For a second there, I couldn't remember where I was, or who I was with. I couldn't detect any earth, either." She leaned in closer to him. There was barely any space between their lips when she stopped. "Lucky you." she whispered. His heart raced and her cold breath sent a shudder down his spine. Her sly smirk suddenly turned into a growl, and she shoved him off the bed.

"What is wrong with you?! I thought you were sleeping on the _floor._" she snarled and placed her feet firmly on the ground. He backed up away from her in fear, then stood up and held his hands defensively up.

"Look Toph, I don't really remember much of what happened-" she stomped closer to him.

"Well you better start remembering, or I'm gonna open a can of kick ass on you." she threatened. Aang shut his eyes tightly and frantically tried to remember the events from the night before.

**...**

_It was late a night he woke up. Aang sat up feeling stiffer than he had since his traveling days. There was an ache in his neck and spine and he moaned. Just as quickly as he did, he heard someone stirring. His head snapped up and he saw Toph flipping over. _

_"Twinkles, stop moaning and groaning down there I'm tryna sleep over here!" she mumbled her voice groggy. Aang smiled a little._

_"Sorry Princess, but moaning and groaning was making me feel good. You know, sleeping on the floor and all." he sarcastically smirked in the dark and complimented on his witty comment. He immediately regretted it, as she shot her moon bracelet at him._

_"Ow!" he cried out in pain and held his head. "That's twice you hit me in the head today." he growled. She bended the metal back to her, and put it on her arm. Toph felt a little bad for the guy, she almost said sorry. Almost. _

_"You done complaining?" she asked him lazily. He growled a response and she flopped back over on her back. In the few moments of the silence, she noticed that her feet were freezing, and despite the blanket, (a very thin blanket, thank you very much.) she was shivering. She could only imagine how Aang felt._

_"Hey Twinkles, I'm cold. Come in here and warm me up." she mumbled, not really thinking he'd do it. Aang didn't wait to be asked twice and he quickly went over to the bed. Toph instantly felt warmer when he climbed in with her, and she smiled. "Great thanks." her eyelids fell and she went to sleep._

**...**

__He opened his eyes and smirked. "I remember now." he sang. She put her hands on her hips.

"Well don't keep me waiting." she impatiently snapped. His smirk grew bigger.

"You invited me into your bed last night, so I can warm you up." he told her grinning from ear to ear. It was funny watching her frustrated face form, though it wasn't the wisest thing he could do. And it was all coming back to Toph. She groaned and she furiously threw a punch at Aang and managed to hit him below the jaw.

"Listen here, Twinkles. If _anyone _hears about this, I will separate your head from your body. I will hold your entrails and bite your beating heart. I will shoot an arrow through your eyes and paint with your blood." she threatened and he gulped.

"Now," she smiled. "How about breakfast?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I begin, I'd like to thank Jhelle for looking this over for me. Go check out her amazing writing and art work! Go on, shoo! -shoos you away to her profile- But before you leave, here's chapter 11 :)**

* * *

-  
They walked down the long narrow corridors that led to Zuko's private dining room, or as Toph liked to call it, 'the Stop & Grub Joint'. Aang tried to explain to her that there wasn't really any food. She didn't care. The dining room had no other main purpose other than being a great hall for feasting. He opened the massive oak doors for her and they walked in. Upon stepping through the threshold, they were surprised to see their friends clapping and cheering as they entered. Without slight hesitation, Aang shyly took Toph's hand and guided her to sit on one of the chairs, taking the seat adjacent to hers himself.

"Way to go, buddy! Didn't think you had it in you!" Sokka, who was seated to Aang's left, slapped him on the back and gave him a toothy grin. Embarrassed, the boy blushed a color as deep as the Fire Nation's motifs. Katara shot her brother an angry look. Moving her hands, she water-bent a whip and slapped him on the back of the head.

Toph smirked. "Gee, Katara," she said. "With all that whipping, you'd think he'd be better trained by now." The group erupted into chortlings when Sokka fumed silently in his seat.

A few moments later, the Gaang finally settled down when the Fire Lord, seated on the head of the table, cleared his throat. A nervous energy expanded in Aang's chest as if he was reliving the days when they were getting ready for the Invasion. The only difference was that he felt happy. He was excited to go about with the wedding, despite it being with Toph. He wasn't sure what made him kiss her that night. perhaps it had been because he missed her so much? Or maybe he was so angry that he couldn't think straight? Whatever it was, the confusion had melted away the moment it happened.

"As you all know, we are preparing for the marriage of our two youngest friends." Zuko smiled at the youthful couple with a gleam in his eyes. "The wedding won't be for a few more weeks or even months depending how long it will take for everything to be prepared."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on," Toph interrupted rudely. Months? This was getting ridiculous. "Just how much stuff do you need for a stupid wedding? You just dress up all fancy, wait for ages for two people to say their vows, clap when they kiss, and then it's over."

Katara gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's not just that," she said. "You'd want to set up a romantic atmosphere so that your guests will know how much you love each other. And who wouldn't want to get lost in the moment with your soul mate? It'll be romantic! And having nice decorations would become a necessity since perfection isn't that much of a daily thing. Since you two come from different nations with different cultures, you'll need a combination of both. Oh, yes! I almost forgot about the colors, Toph. Think about the greens and the yellows - they'll look absolutely gorgeous..."

Hearing Katara prattling about the importance and beauty of holy matrimony was something the younger girl loathed.

Toph groaned and slumped in her chair, not even listening to the older girl anymore.

Aang watched her with mild amusement. Without much of a second thought, he leaned in and whispered something to his fiance, brushing her ear with his lips that made her body felt as if it had been electrified. "I don't get why they have to make such a big deal about the wedding," he murmured.

Momentarily distracted, Toph shook her head to regain her composure. "Tell me about it." She grunted and breathed a sigh. They had agreed to act as if they really were in love, neither really understood what they were doing since experience hadn't really been their teacher. Aang knew that couples held hands and the man would often put his arms around his lady, but that was only from his observation on Sokka. The Water Tribe Warrior loved to tell Aang all the things he knew about love and women, and since Aang grew up isolated from any female contact he took everything on their literal meanings, in hopes Katara could be his someday.

Toph on the other hand, being brought up knowing that someday she would be betrothed to a man her parents would choose, knew otherwise. Wealthy girls couldn't pick their own husbands, but nevertheless they were taught to only speak when spoken to and not question their husbands. Toph had seen a lot of women who were friends with her mother come over when her father was away at work, break down because they were experience things such as violence, abuse and forced sexual relations. And all her mom could do was pat their backs and assure them that everything was done for the greater good.

How would her her mom know what those women were going through? _You have it easy, _Toph would silently scoff in her head. Lao never hit his wife, (as far as Toph knew, but she had her suspicions.) but it was clear her mother feared him, and even dare not to disagree with him. Even though they didn't marry in love, he treated her well, not to mention they were the wealthiest people in quite possibly the whole world.

Now acting a role, she didn't know how _real _couples in love acted. So she just went along with whatever Aang came up with.

..

_-  
Greater good. She would always think about that at night while lying in bed when she lived at the Bei Fong household. One night, her mother was careful about her choice of words, probably so that Toph wouldn't leave again, as the maids were getting her ready for bed. She went over her speech several times until she was satisfied._

"You know Toph, you're getting older." her mother started as she watched one of the maids stroke her daughter's hair with a brush, gently untangling knots.

"Yeah, so?" Toph immediately answered. She'd grown used to her mom stating the obvious, but that didn't mean she wouldn't let her mom know it annoyed her.

Poppy pursed her lips. She thought about this day since the moment she found out she was giving birth to a girl. She even had a speech she planned out and memorized, but she sighed remembering that her little girl wasn't brought up the way she hoped she would, with that sudden decision she'd leave to help the Avatar. She'd have to start again from zero. "Being older means that one days you will have to take over the family business-"

"Yeah, I know." she interrupted again and slouched from her once perfect position, despite her mother's wincing.

"-and you'll have to continue the Bei Fong blood line." Poppy continued slowly. She was sure Toph wouldn't take it as a hint that it was a way of telling her she was being courted. However as soon as she saw her daughter's face scrunch up in disgust, she took action quickly. "Not any time soon, of course. In time when you are ready."

Reluctantly, her shoulders and relaxed. "Oh. Well you should know, I'm not planning on getting married yet." her words caused Poppy to closed her eyes. "I still have a load of stuff I want to do, and destroy."

"Toph, I respect your wishes, but your father is a very stubborn man." she smiled a little. "I guess I know now where you get it from. I persuaded him to let you marry whenever you please, but he made it clear that your marriage was mandatory. It also has to be with a suitor we choose. Only because it is tradition." she weakly finished. Toph didn't react the way Poppy expected her to. For once since she moved back home, she was silent, and as a mother of a very loud and rebellious girl, it worried her.

"I don't want to end up locked up in a house, hidden away from the world. Not ever again." her voice was small, but firm.

"I know you aren't on board with this, and neither am I. Just know that it is this way for the greater good." Poppy had no idea that marriage could result in the emotional death of her daughter.  
-

After breakfast, Toph had a whole day to herself. The girls went out to do some 'Decoration Shopping' which Toph gladly rejected. Zuko was busy doing work in his office, and the guys decided to stroll about town after the girls. Now strolling down the corridors aimlessly, stomping her foot once in a while to get a clue of where everyone was, Toph realized that her stay in the Palace was going to be a boring one. She would have to find something to entertain herself with, and Zuko already made it clear harassing the guards was not option. Not that she'd listen to him, but the thought didn't suit her fancy.

That is until she heard a conversation between two of them.

It wasn't an intentional eavesdrop, but once she heard them start, she couldn't stop. The sun was setting and the skies bore the last rays of light and she was still wondering the many halls of the Palace. She wasn't lost, Toph Bei Fong does _not _get lost. Tired? Yeah. Cranky? Definitely. In all her curiosity, she ended up covering the top floor of the Palace. Endless rooms that weren't even in use were in ever corner turned in. The only reason she kept going was because the more empty rooms she found, the longer the list of hiding places got. Deciding that she'd continue her exploration tomorrow, she trudged on slouching and tutting her heels, so to say avoiding the cracks on the stone floor, regardless of the carpet covering.

No one bothered her for a while, and as she was turning down another hallway, nearing her room, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of voices. She must've been so tired she didn't even feel their vibrations right away. Were it someone else, she would've continued walking, not caring if it was rude or not. But the conversation sounded promising. She stomped her foot softly, noting it was the door guards. They spoke in normal voices, but not loud enough for anyone to hear from a distance. Occasionally, one would say something and the other would laugh. _F__inally, _she thought, _Something to entertain me._

_.._

"You look like a walking corpse, man." a man chuckled.

"Thanks. Tell me something I don't know." a deeper voice responded sarcastically.

"The bags under your eyes are quite a delectable shade of purple. What brand is that?"

"Insomnia."

"Nice. Gotta try that some time."

"Do I honestly look that bad?"

"Dude, how long have you been up?"

"48 hours."

"Really? Why?"

"Haven't you heard? The Fire Lord's 'guest' is arriving soon, and he isn't so sure of her mental stability even though he was assured she was okay. So he has a bunch of on the look-out."

"Guest? You don't mean-"

"Yeah, man."

"So you've stayed up making sure you know when she arrives?"

"Yeah. I just said that."

The conversation after that wasn't as entertaining as it started it out to be. So she continued walking. Startled by the sudden presence of the earthbender, they shot back to their posts faster than light.

"Speaking of walking corpses." the first voice murmured to his partner. Toph with her precise hearing, shot a slab of stone into the poor man's gut. There was silence after that.

...

Once she got to her room, she didn't waste any time climbing into the huge bed. The soft silk was cool on her slightly warm skin and she felt her muscles relaxing. That's when she realized how tired her body was. She grumbled knowing the next morning it was going to be sore. Sleep soon dominated her eyes making them feel a heavy and they started falling. Her eyes closed and she found herself slipping into unconsciousness.

...

Zuko decided to skip dinner that night. He had too much to do anyway. Besides, his lunch was more filling than a banquet so he had an excuse to stay in his office. It was a long, boring process. Pick up a pile, look over each folder containing at least seven papers each, labeling the folder and putting it in another pile to be put away, or sent elsewhere. Repeat. After finishing the fourth pile, and picking up the fifth is when he began feeling the kink in his neck. It had been bothering him for weeks now, but he decided to let it go away on its own.

Right when he was reaching for the first folder in the pile, there was a soft knock at the door. Zuko sighed annoyed and straightened up.

"Come in." he instructed and watched the handle slowly turn. A familiar face popped from the door and she smiled sheepishly. His annoyance faded away into the air.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Katara walked in, and closed the door behind her. Zuko noticed the tray she was holding.

"Just paperwork." he shook his head and motioned her to a chair. "What's with the tray?" She set the tray down on the large oak desk, then sat down herself.

"I brought you some tea." she smoothed out her skirt before meeting his eyes. "You skipped dinner." he nodded and she poured him a cup of Ginseng tea. He watched the steam leave the cup as he slowly brought the rim to his lips.

"You weren't the only one who skipped dinner." Katara almost chuckled, but resisted and continued smiling. He raised his brow as he swallowed the hot liquid cautiously. In the dim lighting of the room, he could tell Katara was itching to talk to him about something. It was a habit of hers, as they spent so much time in the room that it became normal for him to wait for Katara's routine of knocking, apologizing, bringing in tea, and blabbering away. He would nod, throw in a comment here and there, and just listen. And for that, Katara was grateful.

"Toph and Aang skipped dinner, too." Zuko stopped and put his tea cup down. Katara expected that reaction.

"You mean you saw them?" he asked keeping his voice casual, as to not give away his concern. She giggled.

"I saw Aang. He told me he was looking for Toph and when he did he'd take her into town, since she decided to stay instead going with us to shop for some stuff." she paused. "I haven't seen Toph all day though. I'm guessing the two caught up and ate at one of the restaurants?" Zuko reclined in his chair breathing out a groan. The pain in his neck started again, and he began massaging that. Katara got up, bending the water from the pouch she always kept with her, and made her way to Zuko.

He was about to protest, but immediately shut up when he felt the cool liquid that turned to ice around her hands on his skin. He let out a soft moan that made Katara blush. "Thanks, I needed that."

"That kink in your neck is really bad, and its only going to get worse if you keep stressing yourself out." her hands came off his neck. "I can't exactly apply the ice directly to your skin, so I'm going to go get a towel. And I can't ice it more than 20 minutes at a time." she put a hand on his shoulder before leaving. Sighing, he reached for the first folder on his fifth file.

...

Aang searched for Toph _everywhere. _She wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the courtyard where she likes to practice her bending, or by the turtle duck pond where she likes to put her feet in. He was hoping they could go into the town and talk with the townsfolk, just to get out of the Palace environment for a bit. She wasn't around so he gave up and went by himself, (Not including the company of Sokka, who decided to leave him to follow Suki. Aang didn't mind it though.) He enjoyed himself, indulging in activities such as talking to the people, looking through the stores and occasionally stopping to watch a street-performer.

Entering the Palace after his long stroll, he only had one thing in mind: Sleep. He was making his way up the grand stairwell to head to his room, when he remembered him and Toph had to share a room for the act. He walked back downstairs and walked down a long corridor. At the end, he opened the door and was greeted by a small vent of air, and darkness. He firebended a small flame in his hand and saw the silhouette of a girl on the bed.

The lines of care and toil had smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet round her eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of the flame and her breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace, like a baby in its'first throes of slumber. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of her breasts rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of her oblivion. This was a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day.

_Toph. _He put out the flame in his hand, smiling he climbed in next to her. The bed was big enough so they had a wide gap between them, for which Aang was grateful. He only hoped Toph wouldn't react the same as the morning before. He closed his eyes thinking of what he would tell Toph when she woke the next day. He was just about to doze off when a large bang startled him awake. His eyes shot around the dark room and he saw the window wide open. The moonlight seeped into the room vaguely lighting it up. _Just the wind, _he decided and got up. That's when he heard the scuffling of footsteps. His heart began to hammer in his chest and he created a flame in his palm.

"Who's there?" he stuttered moving the flame around the room. In the semi-darkness, a figure stood from its position on the floor. Immediately he noticed it was a tall, curvy, figure with good posture. _Awh man, not another one! _he internally groaned. Women liked to break into his room at night to try to woo him into marriage, so he figured it was another desperate female.

He was sorely mistaken. The women said something that represented a snarl like sound, and it made the blood in Aang run cold. She took a step forward where Aang could fully see her face by the lighting of the flame. _Oh spirits, why.. _he pleaded in his head while she grinned maliciously. Awful memories started to flood back.

"So we meet again, Avatar."


End file.
